This invention relates generally to the field of culinary equipment, and more particularly to an improved chafing dish employed for maintaining food at a suitably warm temperature as the contents thereof are progressively dispensed. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which particularly adapt the device for use outdoors by preventing ambient winds and breezes from affecting the transfer of heat from a flaming heat source to the food supporting pan.